Juvia Lockser
Juvia Lockser to była członkini gildii Phantom Lord i drużyny 4 Żywioły, aktualnie należy do gildii Fairy Tail. Wygląd left|thumb|190px|Poprzedni Wygląd JuviiJuvia jest średniego wzrostu dziewczyną o niebieskich włosach i oczach. Początkowo nosiła granatowy płaszcz z futrem i lalką Teru Teru Bozu przyczepioną do niego, na głowie zaś miała futrzastą czapę, w nieco rosyjskim stylu. Długie włosy podwijała na zewnątrz. Później, po przyłączeniu się do Fairy Tail, zmieniła się. Ścięła włosy na krótko i zaczęła nosić bardziej dziewczęce sukienki i subtelniejsze nakrycia głowy. Jednak, gdy usłyszała że Gray Surge jest zakochany jej odpowiednikiem w Edolas , zaczęła ponownie nosić swój stary strój, z wyjątkiem Teru Teru bōzu, który został wymieniony na godło Fairy Tail. Znak Fairy Tail znajduje się na jej lewym udzie. Osobowość thumb|216px|Samotność Juvi. Juvię, tak jak i Gajeela, poznajemy od ich mrocznej strony. Jako członek Phantoma, Juvia była zimną, wyniosłą i nieco oschłą osobą, nawet wobec członków tej samej gildii. Gdy jednak spotkała się z Gray'em, jej zachowanie bardziej przypominało reakcje licealistki. Przez pomyłkę i mało sprecyzowane wypowiedzi Gray'a, Juvia doszła do wniosku, że jego i Lucy łączą jakieś intymne relacje. Jednak po wspólnej walce z Vidaldusem, wydawało się, że się zaprzyjaźniły. W każdym razie na jakiś czas. thumb|left|150px|Juvia i jej Książe z Bajki Juvia, po rozwiązaniu jej rodzimej gildii zaczęła intensywnie śledzić obiekt swoich westchnień. Obserwacje te doprowadziły do tego, że bardzo zapragnęła zostać członkiem Fairy Tail, ponieważ urzekła ją ciepła i radosna atmosfera tego miejsca. Juvia, już jako członek Fairy Tail, zbudowała sobie bardzo dobre relacje z pozostałymi członkami. na pewno miało na to wpływ fakt, że w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych magów Klasy S (z wyjątkiem Erzy) nie stroniła od towarzystwa niżej klasyfikowanych kolegów. Juvia ma zwyczaj określania się w trzeciej osobie, a podczas serii Phantom Lord, dodawała jeszcze "kap, kap, kap", jako aluzję do otaczającego ją deszczu. Co ciekawe, Juvia, wbrew pozorom, jest dosyć nieśmiała dziewczyną i wstydzi się kąpać we wspólnej łaźni z innymi dziewczynami. Historia thumb|left|150px|Młoda Juvia Juvia jeszcze będąc w Phantom Lordzie, stanowiła 1/4 elitarnej drużyny zwanej 4 Żywiołami (ang. Element 4). thumb|rught|150px|Juvia werbowana przez Jose Zanim jednak przystąpiła do gildii, była bardzo samotną dziewczyną, często prześladowaną ze względu na towarzyszący jej, jak sama stwierdziła, od dnia narodzin deszcz. Uniemożliwiał on jej stworzenie normalnych relacji z rówieśnikami, czy z partnerami jak Bora. Chcąc oddalić deszcz od siebie szyła nieprawdopodobne ilości lalek Teru Teru Bozu, które w wierzeniach japońskich mają odganiać deszcz, jednakże to dopiero Gray i jego potężna magia lodu sprawiły, że deszcz znikną i Juvia po raz pierwszy w życiu zobaczyła czyste niebo. [[Plik:830px-Making_Teru_Teru_Bozu.png|thumb|Juvia tworzy Teru Teru Bozu.]]Dla Juvi, Gray jest mężczyzną jej życia i jedynym, którego pragnie poślubić (i dać mu 30 dzieci). Lucy długo była dla niej rywalką, ale w końcu zakopały topór wojenny. Mieszka teraz w akademiku Fairy Tail, Wróżkowych Wzgórzach i według odwiedzającej ją Lucy, ma najnormalniejszy pokój. Fabuła Saga Phantom Lord Juvia razem z Solem zostają wysłani, aby przechwycić Lucy i doprowadzić ją do Jose. Potem, gdy Phantom Lord atakuje Fairy Tail, spotyka ją Gray. Juvia już na samym początku się w nim zakochuje. Chce go złapać dlathumb|226px|Gray ratuje Juvię. siebie. Gdy używa Water Lock, przypadkiem rani Gray'a. Wtedy mag mówi, że będzie bronić Lucy za wszelką cenę, nawet jeżeli miałby zginąć. Juvia wpada w furię, gdyż myśli, że Gray i Lucy są razem. Gdy Gray próbuje zamrozić jej wrzącą wodę, 'przypadkowo' łapie ją za biust. Następnie mag pokonuje Juvię, a niebo staje się bezchmurne. Po walce Juvia przez pewien czas śledzi Gray'a, gdy ten pracuje przy odbudowie gildii, a potem szybko przebiega i daje mu obiad. Saga Wieża Niebios Gdy Gray gra w kasynie, spotyka Juvię. Ta wyznaje, że chce dołączyć do Fairy Tail. Gray mówi, że to załatwi, thumb|left|Gray w ciele Juvi.gdy nagle atakuje ich Simon. Juvia zasłania Gray’a własnym ciałem. Potem, aby chronić go jeszcze bardziej, zamyka go w swoim wodnym ciele. Pomaga również wszystkim dopłynąć na wyspę, aby uratować Erzę. Gdy ona i Lucy szukają Erzy, napotkają Vidaldusa, jednego z Tirinty Raven. Juvia staje się ofiarą ataku Succubus. Zostaje zmuszona do atakowania Lucy. Jednak Juvia opowiedziała wcześniej Lucy, jaki ból czuła w przeszłości z powodu niekontrolowania magii. Dzięki wzajemnemu zrozumieniu są w stanie nadal współpracować. Lucy otwiera na Juvii bramę do Wodnika i pokonuje wroga. Potem Juvia zostaje członkinią Fairy Tail. Saga Festiwal Walk Juvia zostaje oficjalnym członkiem Fairy Tail, a Makarov mówi, że jest magiem klasy S. Jej znak Fairy Tail znajduje się na lewym udzie. Juvia zaprasza do gildii również Gajeela. Startuje w konkursie na Miss Fairy Tail, lecz zostaje zmieniona w kamień przez Evergreen. Potem zostaje przywrócona dzięki wygranej walce Erzy. Później Juvia i Cana spotykają Freeda. Ten zamyka je wewnątrz bariery, która nie zniknie, dopóki jedna z więzionych osób nie opadnie z sił. Juvia nie chce skrzywdzić Cany,thumb|Juvia i Gray przy lodowym zamku więc atakuje sama siebie. Gdy Cana pyta, czemu to zrobiła, ona odpowiada, że po prostu chciała zostać zaakceptowana jako członek Fairy Tail. Wtedy Cana krzyczy, że Juvia zawsze będzie jedną z Fairy Tail. Po przegranej Freeda Juvia zostaje przeniesiona przez Elfmana. Potem, na przedstawieniu, Juvię można zobaczyć razem z Gray’em na lodowym zamku. Saga Oración Seis Saga Edolas Gdy Natsu, Wendy, Charle i Happy trafiają na Edolańskie Fairy Tail, rzuciła im się w oczy Juvia. Była jednak pewna siebie i (co było naprawdę dziwne) nie kochała się w Grey, lecz on sam za nią szalał. Mówiła w 1.os, jednak okazało się, że to Edolańska wersja Juvii. Saga Próby Juvia wraz z pozostałą siódemką członków z gildii zostaje wybrana, ku swemu zaskoczeniu, do testu na maga klasy S. Juvia chciała mieć na swojego towarzysza do tego testu Gray'a, lecz ten też uczestniczy w teście więc niemoże zostać jej partnerm. Zamiast niego jej pomocnikiem zostaje Lisanna, która sama zapropanowała swój udział. Podczas pierwszej części testu Juvia z Lisanną miały wybrać jedną z dróg, którą pójdą dalej, lecz los im nie sprzyjał, ponieważ trafiły na ścieszke gdzie czekała je walka z Erzą. Podczas walki Erza mówi Juvi, że to jak w tej chwili walczy to za mało na maga klasy S. Po dłuższej walce Erza pokonuje Juvie i Lisanne. W czasie drugiej części testu, gdy Juvia przebywała w obozie, chciała pójść pod pretekstem szukania Wendy, dopingować Grey'a, ale Erza z nią poszła. W czasie ich poszukiwań wyspe zaatakowała Gildia Grimoire Heart. Zostały one zaatakowane przez Meredy. Z począdku Erza i Juvia walczyły razem z Meredy, lecz gdy Juvia dowiedziała się, że głównym powodem przybycia Meredy na wyspe jest zabicie Gray'a Juwia wpada w dości specyficzny stan nerwowy i postanawia walczyć sama. "Odmieniona" deszczowa kobieta atakuje swego przeciwnika z siłą maga klasy S, ale gdy Meredy zdaje sobie sprawe, że Juvie łączy z Grey'em silna więź emocjanalna postanawia użyć swej zapomnianej magi o nazwie "Połączenie Uczuć", która sprawiła, że wszystko co czuje Juvia czuje Gray łącznie ze śmiercią. W tej sytuacji Juvia z jeszcze większą determinacją stara się pokonać Meredy, lecz ona zdaje sobie sprawe, że nie da rady pokonać Juvji więc by spełnić swój cel dołącza swoje życie do zaklęcie Połączenia Uczuć. Juvia wiedząc że teraz nieważne kto zginie i tak cała trójka umże powstrzymuje Meredy od zabicia się i poprzez więź stważoną przez zaklęcie dzieli się z nią swymi uczuciami do Grey'a. Meredy czyjąc to co Juvia traci chęć do walki jak i jej przeciwniczka. Walka kończ się remisem. Po skończonej walce Juvia pada nieprzytomna na ziemie. Gdy budzi się zdaje sobie sprawe, że Gray walczy z jednym z Siedmiu Jeźdźców Gehenny - Ultear. Gray prosi ją by goniła Meredy, która ucieka z Zeref'em. Juvia goni ich mimo zranionej nogi podczas walki lecz nie udaje się jej ich dogonić. Meredy udaje się uciec. Po nieudanym pościgu Juvia wraca do obozu. W tym czasie reszcie udało się pokonać Hadesa i resztę. Juvia dowiaduje się, że egzamin został odwołany, lecz nie przejmuje się tym w tej chwili liczy się dlaniej tylko Gray. Ale wyspe atakuje Aknologia - Czarny Smok Apokalipsy, Juvia wraz z innymi magami nie zostawia mistrza samego i walczy ze smokiem, a gdy walka zdaje się stracona łączy swe siły z innymi i zostają zmiecieni przez potężny ryk Aknologii. Relacje Fairy Tail Gildia= Juvia i Gajeel są bliskimi przyjaciółmi, którzy znają się od dłuższego czasu. |-| Inne Gildie= |-| Celestial Spirits= |-| Inne= Magia i Umiejętności thumb|200px|Magia Wody Juvii Magia Wody: Juvia jest mistrzynią w kontrolowaniu wody, deszczu i wszelkich możliwych apektów tego żywiołu. Wściekła, nabiera dodatkowej umiejętności kontroli wrzącej wody. Zaklęcia: *'Wodne Zamknięcie' (ウォーターロック Wōtā Rokku): Juvia tworzy wielką bańkę z wody, w której zamyka przeciwnika, który z czasem z braku tlenu może się udusić. *'Wodne Przecięcie' (ウォータースライサー Wōtā Suraisā): Juvia tworzy wodne ostrza o olbrzymim ciśnieniu, mogące pociąć nawet kamienie. *'Sierra' (シエラ Shiera): Wściekła Juvia może zmienić swoje ciało w gotujący się wrzątek, który mocną parzy przeciwnika. *'Wodna Trzcina' (ウォーターカーネ Wōtā Kāne): Juvia tworzy z wody długie laski i atakuje nimi przeciwnika. *'Wodna Piła' (ウォータージグソー Wōtā Jigusō): Juvia zmienia się w tornado i atakuje jak piła. *'Wodne Bąbelki': Tlen złapany w bąbel z wodą. Umożliwia on oddychanie pod nią. *'Wodna Kopuła' (ウォータードーム Wōtā Dōmu): Kamuflaż stworzony podczas wyprawy do Rajskiej Wieży (tylko anime). Wodna Transformacja Ciała: Juvia potrafi nie tylko tworzyć wodę i kontrolować tę, która ją otacza, ale ma możliwość zmiany całego ciała w wodę. Sprawia to, że jest ona odporna na ataki fizyczne. thumb|Unison Raid Połączony Atak (ang. Unison Raid): Podczas walki z Vidaldusem, Juvii i Lucy udało się stworzyć doskonałe połączenie ich magii (Juvia = Magia Wody, Lucy = Wodnik) thumb|Unison Raid Połączony Atak (ang. Unison Raid): Grayowi i Juvii udało się połączyć swoją magie podczas walki z Daphne. Ogromna ilość wody wystrzeliła w powietrze po czym została zamrożona, i spadła na całą Magnolie w postaci potężnych sopli, które zdołały pokonać wszystkie jaszczury stworzone przez Daphne. (tylko w Anime) Główne Walki *wraz Solem VS Lucy Heartfilia = WYGRANA *VS Gray Fullbuster = PRZEGRANA *wraz Grayem Fullbuster VS Simon = NIE OKREŚLONO *wraz Lucy Heartfila VS Vidaldus Taka = WYGRANA *wraz Lisanną VS Erza Scarlet = PRZEGRANA *wraz Erza Scarlet VS Meredy = NIE OKREŚLONO *VS Meredy = REMIS *Ukrycie Ciekawostki *Imię Juvii pochodzi od hiszpańskiego słowa Lluvia, oznaczającego deszcz. *W anime, jeden z magów z gildii Eisenwald powiedział Gray'owi, że będzie miał spotkanie z wodną kobietą. *Mówi o sobie w 3 osobie, co świadczy o niskim poczuciu własnej wartości. *W odcinku 72, Juvia wyznała Gray'owi, że go kocha.Jak się później okazało chłopak w tym samym czasie zniknął. Nie wiadomo czy słyszał to co mu powiedziała, czy też nie. *Zajęła 2 miejsce w konkursie na Miss Fairy Tail. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Phantom Lord Kategoria:Członkowie Drużyny 4 Żywioły